Personal protective devices often include one or more straps to secure the device in an appropriate position about a user. Respiratory protection devices that cover a user's nose and mouth, for example, often include one or more straps extending around the head of the user. In order to maintain a desired fit, straps may be elastic or adjustable to a suitable length for a particular user. Various strap retention devices and buckles have been provided that may allow for the length or tension of the strap to be manually adjusted.